OS : la décision
by allylicity
Summary: Suite du 07x13 : Felicity apprend qu'elle est enceinte, et Oliver et elle doivent prendre une décision difficile. (Olicity endgame)


**OS : La fuite des sentiments (Arrow Fanfic) **

**Suite du 07x13 : Felicity apprend qu'elle est enceinte, et Oliver et elle doivent prendre une décision difficile. (Olicity endgame)**

**Chers lecteurs, un petit OS publié en espérant publier un peu plus. :D**

**Depuis cet épisode, j'ai décidé de garder les autres de côté pour cet été, donc s'il y a un loupé, désolé :)**

**Hâte de recevoir vos reviews pour voir cela vous a plu.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne soirée.**

Felicity avait encore le téléphone dans la main lorsque William les quitta elle et Oliver. Ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

La jeune femme rassembla le peu de lucidité qu'elle avait gardé et alla prendre son mari dans ses bras.

Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait annoncer sa grossesse à l'archer, mais ce n'était pas le moment et surtout, des décisions devront être prises.

* * *

Une semaine après le départ de William, la blondinette prit son courage à deux mains et parla à Oliver. A l'annonce d'un futur bébé, étonnamment, Oliver ne sauta pas de joie.

Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Oliver était terrifié et résigné.

Felicity ne le prenait pas mal car elle aussi ressentait la même chose.

« _William a préféré partir, _déclara l'archer à sa femme.

_\- Je sais. Si nous décidons de garder cet enfant, il va être constamment en danger._

_\- Que va-t-on faire ? _

_\- Je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas le garder, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années. Entre les secrets, Diaz, Dante… Star City n'est pas sûr pour un bébé ! _

_\- Je suis d'accord chérie, _dit Oliver très atteint en son for intérieur.

Felicity souffla un instant, consciente que ce qu'elle avait en tête ne plairait pas à son mari.

_\- J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, entre deux cauchemars… Il y a peut-être une solution à tout ça…_

_\- Je t'écoute. »_

Felicity proposa une idée relevant de la folie pour Oliver…. Mais qu'il allait pourtant bien devoir accepter.

* * *

_**(Un an et demi plus tard quelque part à Manhattan)**_

Felicity regardait, l'air vide, tout comme son cœur, les cartons envahissaient son appartement.

Elle avait dû jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Pour les gens la côtoyant tous les jours depuis un peu plus d'un an, la blondinette avait eu un enfant mort né.

Elle ne savait même pas le sexe du bébé et préférait que cela demeure ainsi… mais c'était un déchirement.

Elle avait prévenu Oliver de son arrivée pour demain, elle savait que c'était très dur à vivre pour lui également. Seuls Digg, Oliver et elle savaient ce qu'il se tramait. Le reste pensait que Felicity avait décider de prendre ses distances avec son mari, ne supportant plus le fait qu'il soit « en pleine lumière ».

Sa mère la croyait partie dans un endroit reculé pour se recentrer et faire le point sur son couple.

Mais demain, ça serait le temps des retrouvailles.

* * *

L'arrivée à star city s'est fait en douceur. Le printemps embellissait la ville.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ne fut pas très long et Felicity ne se sentait pas prête à revenir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle tenait sa promesse.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Felicity sentit instantanément le regard intense d'Oliver se poser sur elle.

Un croisement de regard suffit. Aucun mot ne fut dit ce jour-là. Il faudrait du temps. Simplement du temps.

La jeune femme approcha lentement vers l'amour de sa vie. Il était aussi mal qu'elle mais ne disait rien ; préférant contempler sa femme qu'il retrouvait enfin. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun espace entre eux, Felicity se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver. Ils étaient enfin réunis après tout ce temps qui les avaient meurtris autant l'un que l'autre.

Une partie d'eux resterait à jamais brisée, mais ils avaient fait le tour de la question il y a un an et demi. Laisser leur bébé à l'adoption, sous X, était actuellement le meilleur moyen de lui assurer un avenir. John s'était assuré que la famille d'adoption était fiable, sans trop en savoir pour autant pour ne pas être tenté de partir à sa recherche un jour.

Chacun d'eux auraient des regrets toute leur vie. Des regrets d'une vie sans meurtriers ou psychopathes les poursuivant. Des regrets d'une famille parfaite avec William et ce bébé abandonné.

Seul leur amour subsistait et subsisterait jusqu'à la fin. C'était tout ce qui leur rester désormais.


End file.
